1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns in general a drain system for passing a liquid from a first location to a second location through a barrier. In particular, the invention relates to a liquid draining structure configured to pass a liquid from a floor of an interior of a screened enclosure to an exterior of the enclosure through a structure situated on the floor and supporting the enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of instances exist concerning which it is required or desirable to convey or pass a liquid from a first location to a second location through a barrier. For example, in certain structures such as a screened enclosure, water can accumulate at the surface of an interior floor of the enclosure. The water accumulation can be the result, for example, of rain water entering the enclosure through the openings in the enclosure's screen or the result of water pooling at the surface of the interior floor following the washing of the surface of the interior floor or other structures at the interior of the enclosure. It can be undesirable to allow the accumulated water to remain at the surface of the interior floor until the water evaporates, given the fact that the accumulated water can have deleterious effects on the interior floor surface and can interfere with the use of the enclosure.
Certain drain systems have been proposed for installation with structures such as a screened enclosure for example, whereby water that has accumulated at the surface of the interior floor of the enclosure can be passed from the interior of the enclosure to the exterior of the enclosure through the base rails that are situated at the floor of the enclosure and to which the screen walls of the enclosure are attached. However, alternative drain systems for effectively and efficiently removing accumulated water from the interior floors of enclosures, such as screened enclosures around patios and swimming pools for example, remain of interest.